


Turnabout is Fair Play

by princefuckingjoel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princefuckingjoel/pseuds/princefuckingjoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lawrence learns a lot of new things about himself, and both of them have a great time.</p>
<p>Heavily inspired by egocentrifuge's “Lawrence is a dom until he gets involved with Joel” universe. This is would be the first or second time Lawrence subs for Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

“Lawrence, make your back straighter.”

Lawrence reacts immediately, pulling his spine and shoulders up to be taller than Joel had ever seen them. Which was impressive, considering that he was currently kneeling on the floor of Joel’s bedroom in his underwear, hands tied comfortably behind his back.

“Sorry I-” Lawrence takes a small breath, “this is kind of new.”

Joel hushes him softly, walking closer to run a comforting hand through Lawrence’s hair, causing him to let out a shaky sigh.

“It’s okay Lawrence, no apologies right now, I’m not scolding you. I’m just teaching. Just instructing.” Joel steps back slightly, cupping Lawrence’s face in his hands, tilting it up to look directly into his eyes, to take in Lawrence’s expression. There was definitely a lot of trepidation in there, but almost equal determination, plus slight arousal, and when his eyes lock with Joel’s both of them lose their current breath.

“God, Lawrence, you...” Joel breathes, completely losing his character for that slight moment. “You’re doing so well, you’re trying so hard... being so good, for me.” Lawrence shudders hard, still not used to the way the words affect him, feels like he might never be. He takes advantage of Joel’s loosened hands, turning his face to kiss Joel’s palm softly.

“It’s just,” Lawrence starts hesitantly, “I thought it would be easier, I thought I would know what to do, because I’ve asked it of other people for so long, but god... It’s just so different.”

“Do you like it?” Joel asks steadily.

Lawrence answers immediately, almost reflexively. “Yes. God yes.”

Joel steps back, bringing up a confident air, expression growing more heated as he takes in all of Lawrence, his shoulders not having dropped an inch.

“You like submitting to me?” Power creeps back into Joel’s tone, making Lawrence’s breath hitch slightly before he answers.

“Yes, I do.”

“Say it.”

Oh, Lawrence knows this game, a hot flush of arousal washes through him in the instant realization, only increasing as he responds,

“I, I like... submitting to you, Joel.” It was difficult, a little embarrassing, his voice shaky and hesitant. Lawrence realizes it’s the first time it’s been put into such direct words. A statement of truth that hits both him and Joel equally hard, just in different ways.

“Good.” Joel purrs, drawing it out long and low. “We’re starting light, so light right now, because it’s new and you need to adjust, but Lawrence, sweetheart, the things you are going to experience later... The things I’m going to do to you, what you’re going to do for me. I have so many ideas... you don’t even know what’s in store for you.”

The words and their slow, sultry tone wash through Lawrence, feeling like they’re resonating through his brain and body and turning his low burning arousal into a roaring fire.

“But for now,” Joel continues lightly, after letting it sink in, “Would you like to suck me off?”

Lawrence meets Joel’s eyes and whispers, “Yes, so much.”

By the time Joel has taken off his clothes, stepped in, gripped Lawrence’s head like it _belongs_ to him, and fed his cock into that wide, willing mouth, Lawrence really only has enough brain power to keep his teeth out of the way and suck occasionally. _Is this what going into subspace feels like?_ is his last fully formed thought before he gets completely caught up in the all of the sensations affecting him, mainly Joel smoothly sliding in and out, over and over and over, head held in place by Joel’s unyielding hands.

After an amount of time that is indeterminate to Lawrence, Joel pulls out for longer than a few seconds, causing Lawrence to whine and try to move and reclaim his prize, only to be stopped by the rope still binding his hands and Joel’s firm grip in his hair.

“Shhh, shh honey, I’m about to come and don’t want you to choke. Plus, I still want to take care of you first.”

Lawrence hadn’t forgotten about his arousal, but Joel’s words combined with him drifting easily back to a slightly higher awareness brought it to the forefront of his mind, intensely feeling how hard he is in his black briefs, how much he _wants_. He looks up at Joel and sees the heat in his expression, sees it increase from whatever he finds in Lawrence’s face.

“Okay sweetheart, up up, let’s get you on the bed.” Joel helps Lawrence stumble to his feet, definitely stiff after kneeling and made even more difficult by his hands still being bound. They make their way over to the bed and Joel firmly guides Lawrence down on to his back, tied-together hands settled right under the curve of his spine and making his back arch. Lawrence feels exposed, even more so after Joel slides down and smoothly pushes his legs apart. When Joel reaches for his underwear, Lawrence lets out an involuntary noise of distress and pulls his legs together slightly. He’s not ready, the feeling of exposure was already edging on discomfort and the idea of more sends a flutter of panic through him. Joel realizes this and immediately sets to comforting. “Shhhhh, shhh, you’re okay hun, you’re beautiful, and comfortable, and it’s just me and you and these feelings, and you’re being _so good_...” And this flow of words combined with slow, firm touches to Lawrence’s thighs and hips, starts to calm any negative feelings. As slowly he floats down and away, Lawrence thinks loosely about how he’s _done_ this to people, knows the techniques and processes, can recognize them in what Joel is doing. But somehow it still seems like _magic_ , flowing out from Joel’s hands and mouth and into his mind and muscles. And with that image hitting him on top of all the physical sensations and Joel’s words, Lawrence stops thinking so clearly about much else.

Once he sees that Lawrence has settled, and then after a minute or two of continuing his praises anyway because _god damn_ if Lawrence doesn’t deserve it, Joel reaches for the waistband of Lawrence’s black briefs. The fact that Lawrence’s only response is a deep sigh as his erection is released brings an ecstatic grin to Joel’s face, knowing that he was able to strip Lawrence of his nervousness and bring him to such a comfortable place was just so deeply satisfying. It was _also_ equally arousing, which is why Joel can’t stop himself from diving in and taking as much as he can of Lawrence’s cock as soon as he’s pulled the underwear all the way off. The surprised shout that turns into a drawn out moan pushes even more warmth through Joel, making him even more devoted to getting Lawrence off because he needs to hear more of those noises, needs to make him _lose it_.

Lawrence, had he been able to talk at the moment, would have assured Joel that he was definitely, absolutely, already desperately _lost_. His world was just physical sensations tied to the emotions of being dominated: the feeling of his arms trapped underneath his back, Joel’s hands holding his hips against the bed, the strange but wonderful lightness all over his body that made it feel like he was floating, but most of all, Joel’s tongue drawing wicked lines up his cock before swallowing it back down in an infinite cycle. And everything just builds and _builds_ until it all blends together into something _incandescent_ that roars through Lawrence and leaves a mostly burnt out shell.

He had _screamed_. Joel’s brain was short-circuiting because the noises and reactions leading up to it were incredible, and then Lawrence Sonntag had fucking screamed when he came into Joel’s mouth. Joel looks over this unbelievable panting wreck of a man for all of two seconds before scrambling up to bracket Lawrence’s hips, one knee planted on each side. He starts jerking himself off at the same time he starts talking, that words coming out almost as fast and desperate as the speed of his hand.

“I’m going to come on your chest Lawrence, all over your beautiful stomach, just everywhere. God you were so fucking incredible, unbelievable... “ To Lawrence the words aren’t fully understandable through the amazing soft, floaty haze, but he definitely sees what’s going to happen and he _wants_ it, intensely wants Joel to come on him for reasons that he’s not in any state of mind to analyze.

For Joel everything culminates with a long, shuddery breath followed by “Fuck... _fuck_ , _Lawrence_ —“ as he comes long stripes across the chest and stomach below him, across Lawrence, who gasps lowly at the feeling. Joel’s legs immediately weaken and he sits on Lawrence’s hips, the moment hangs as their harsh breaths fill the room, Lawrence just drifting while Joel tries to regain his faculties as fast as possible.

Soon enough, Joel lifts his leg over Lawrence’s hips and shuffles to the bedside table, where he had prepared a washcloth and some hot water that would hopefully be at least lukewarm after this long. He comes back to a man almost still enough to be mistaken for dead, and when he starts cleaning and gets no response Joel has to ask softly, “Hey champ, you still with me?” The small “mmmm” he gets in response cuts straight to Joel’s heart, a smile spreading across his face that he knows must look unbelievably fond. As soon as he’s done, Joel tosses the washcloth back towards the table, misses, contemplates for .2 seconds how little he cares, then grabs the blanket from beside the bed and curls up against Lawrence. Instinctively, Lawrence turns and wraps his arms around Joel, cuddling harder than he ever has in his life. Joel starts to murmur soft praises that resonate with everything Lawrence’s heavily floating mind is about right now. He burrows into Joel’s chest, making low, soft sounds as Joel guides him down seamlessly into sleep.

When they’re talking about the scene later, Lawrence will remember this and be embarrassed, even though he knows he shouldn’t be, which will prompt Joel to kiss all over his face softly, whispering about how amazing he was and how there should be no embarrassment or shame (“Of course... unless you _want_ there to be...”).


End file.
